Cheater
by happyfacerajan
Summary: Natsa and Luke were just settling into their new 'couple' lifestyle when someone comes and just has to rain on their parade. Everyone is genderbent. Natsa/Natsu, Luke/Lucy, Lance/Lisanna. The rest should be fairly easy to figure out.
1. Lance?

Luke felt sunlight bright against his eyelids and he covered it with his hand. What time was it? He checked the alarm by his bed, rolling over groggily and slow. Nine on the dot. He rolled back over, looking at the ceiling.

"It's early..." A female voice at his side dragged out the words like they had weights attached to them.

"No, it's not, Natsa. We need to get up earlier than this if we ever want to make any money." Luke said. He could hear the half-heartedness of his words.

"Money doesn't matter," Nasta replied, curling up to Luke's chest like a cat.

"As long as we have each other." Luke smiled at Natsa's words, closing his eyes again. Natsa could hear Luke's heartbeat through his chest and she cuddled closer. When he smiled, her heart lurched.

They both thought that this was perfect. Waking up without a care, making just enough to get food and to pay rent.

Little did they know that it wouldn't last.

They ended up rolling through the doors of the guild at half past eleven, arriving just as lunch was being served.

"Well it seems like some people have been spending 'quality time with each other.' Also known as SLACKING OFF!" Graya shouted at the couple from across the guild. Natsa's flame instantly flared.

"I'm not slacking off! I'm enjoying time with my boyfriend!" She lunged at the other girl, tumbling into a nearby table. Luke sighed.

"Leaving early and coming in late! I'm spending time with Julian, but we can get here before the doors even open!" The ice mage said, boasting. Julian came up behind Luke, patting him on the back.

"Fighting. Again. Do they ever stop? What if Graya got hurt?" Julian said, looking worriedly at his girl.

"Seems like it. And don't forget that Natsa could get hurt as well!" They both ended up sitting at the bar eating while the girls continued fighting, roping in the rest of the guild gradually.

"Slacker!

"Yandere!"

"Geek!"

Before Natsa could reply, the guild doors opened with a bang. The guild became silent, all of them expecting Master Mokarov to kill them all. A figure appeared at the door, their footsteps tapping on the marble floor. Luke noticed that one tap was lightly dragged on, as if the person was limping.

"Miss me?" The figure said, continuing into the guild. More silence.

"Or have you forgotten me already?" A man was standing in the entrance of the guild, his arms out at his sides. His hair was unnaturally white, but he was far from old. His eyes shone a piercing blue, almost sinister. Natsa was the first to speak.

"Lance...?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys!**

**I'm also sorry for basically being dead to you guys... D:**

**Hopefully this will make up for things since a lot of you guys requested another LukeXNatsaXLance love triangle ^_^**


	2. What?

Luke threw a sideways glance at Natsa. How did she know this man?

"Lance? This can't be him..." Marco-Jean's hand was over his mouth in awe. The guild remained silent. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Marco-Jean slid himself around the bar, standing in front of the silver-haired man. He suddenly hugged the other, half tackling him.

"Goddammit Lance!" The taller of the two said, tears in his eyes. The guild erupted in cheers, throwing themselves at Lance. Luke remained still at the bar. No one noticed him at the moment, and a strange feeling of discomfort washed over him, as if he was screaming and no one could hear. It continued to grow in his stomach and up in his chest, like a thick mist. He felt his keys begin to heat up against his leg, the usually sign of a battle about to come. But there was no battle.

The crowd around Lance suddenly split, and a certain pink-haired girl was sprinting through them.

"Lance! Lance!" Luke watched as she ran full speed ahead. She had never looked happier. Lance held his ground. Natsa pounced upon him, crashing them both to the floor.

"Where were you?! I was so worried! We were all worried! I cried! What is your problem?! People don't just disappear like that!" Natsa practically screamed at Lance, but she was smiling. Luke wondered why she never smiled at him like that.

"Slow down Natsa! We'll have tons of time to talk." Lance said as he raised both of them to their feet. Everyone was smiling and laughing and crying, barrels of beer and other alcohols being brought out. Luke just sat, staring. A second ago he was talking with Julian... Where was he? Luke looked around and found the bluette shaking Lance's hand, laughing.

When had that happened?

Luke rotated on his chair, noticing that everyone who he usually talked to was gone.

"Lance, I still can't believe it's you..." Natsa said to Lance. Luke could recognize her voice anywhere. His keys were hot against his hip, and the bad feeling intensified.

"You better believe it. And I have one thing that may help you." Luke saw Lance lean in, and he jumped up, falling of his chair. When he looked up, it was too late. Lance had his arm wrapped around Natsa's waist and was holding her close to his body, their lips colliding.

But that wasn't the scary part for Luke.

The thing that made his eyes fill with tears,

that made his cheeks flush with anger,

that made his heart break,

was that she wasn't fighting back.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter!**

**I promise that I'll make them longer as the story goes on.**

**Please just sit tight until then!**


	3. How could you?

The guild was silent again, but it was not in joy. It was in disbelief. Lance hugged Natsa's waist even tighter and she hung at his side, eyes closed. Luke stayed on the floor, tears beginning to blur his vision. No one turned to look at him. No one cared about him or his feelings. No one ever had, starting with his father. Luke wondered why he ever thought it may be different somewhere else.

He clawed at the wood floors, struggling to get out from under the chair. He froze when one sound echoed through the air, slapping his brain.

_Clap._

Another.

_Clap._

And another.

_Clap._

Soon the entire guild was clapping and whistling at the two. Luke looked at the ground, his nails scraping wood shavings off the floor.

_"How should we announce ourselves?" Luke said worriedly. They were standing outside of the guild doors, shaking a bit._

_"Kiss me obviously!" Natsa stood with her hands on her hips, a half smile on her lips. Luke looked at her._

_"I can't just do that! They might think I'm forcing you or something!" Luke rubbed his hands together with nervousness. Natsa hit him on the back of the head and he stumbled forwards._

_"What the hell?!"_

_"You're my boyfriend dumbass! Kiss me!" Natsa stomped her foot, hugging Luke. He smiled, ruffling her hair._

_"Fine, jeez." He lifted her bridal style, opening the doors of the guild. All eyes turned to them, followed by complete silence. Without hesitation, Luke kissed Natsa fully on the lips, and the guild erupted in applause. It was like an unofficial wedding ceremony to mark the beginning of their relationship._

The flashback was not welcome, and it didn't help at all. It only transformed his sadness into something else. Something that made his body feel red and hot and burning.

How is it that somebody he had loved so much just minutes ago became someone he despised?

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry for the short chapters. **


	4. You did this?

Luke pushed off the chair with a bang, kicking it across the room and into the bar. The clapping nor the whistling stopped. He looked at his hands, forming them into fists. The rage inside of him was overwhelming his common sense and he knew it.

"How..." He whispered under his breath, wiping off the few left over tears. In a few long strides, he was at the crowd. He grabbed onto the back of several guild member's shirts, throwing them behind him.

"Excuse you!"

"Trying to see more? Hah!"

"Want to wish them well, huh?"

He continued pushing people out of his way until he reached Natsa and Lance.

"How could you do this?" His voice was soft at first, almost at a whisper. Natsa opened her eyes, blushing. She quickly pushed Lance away and wiped her mouth. Lance looked at him and yawned.

"How could you DO this?!" Luke's voice was stronger now, loud enough that Natsa could hear. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"I..I can explai-" Luke cut her off, not wanting an explanation. An explanation wouldn't mend the feeling in his brain or the ache in his chest.

"Why would you do this?!" He shouted at her, tears pricking his eyes again. The guild stopped clapping and began questioning, looking at each other with confusion.

"You just go and kiss this guy?! I was the one you were kissing this morning!" He was yelling now, and his voice was strained from holding back tears. Natsa looked at him, staggering backwards. The fear in her eyes hurt more than anything, and he could no longer hold back his emotions. The tears fell freely, dripping down his chin and onto the floor. Lance remained bored looking, inspecting some dirt under his finger nails.

"You... You did this...?" Luke grabbed Lance by the collar, lifting him so that the other had to stand on the tips of their shoes.

"I believe we haven't met. I'm Lance, Natsa's fiancé." Lance said smugly. Luke looked over at Natsa, and she blushed.

"I didn't ask for an introduction." Luke punched Lance into the wall, and several people gasped.

"But I'm Luke, Natsa's boyfriend." He waited for the other boy to reply. A low sound began, and Luke couldn't define it. After a moment or two, the sound became louder. Luke looked at Lance in disbelief. Lance was chuckling. His chest was shaking and he clutched onto his stomach.

"Natsa's... Boyfriend?" He laughed even harder.

"Who do you think you are?" He stood up straight again, all signs of mirth wiped off his face.

"Don't even try to fool me." Lance said. The tension was so thick that someone could cut it with a knife. Natsa suddenly moved between the two, holding an arm out to each of the boys.

"Stop it!" Her voice echoed.

"Luke, what is wrong with you?!" She had tears in her eyes as well, but more likely from fright and stress than sorrow.

"We've never even talked before!" Natsa looked at Luke with such confusion and pity that his heart broke. He knew that their relationship was over at that moment.

"Lance is my soon to be husband! He proposed before he left on his quest!" She dropped her arms, standing at Lance's side. When Natsa wasn't looking, Lance smirked and winked at Luke with victory. Luke sighed, wiping his eyes.

"Everybody move." Luke said, his head lowered. No body moved an inch.

"I said, EVERYBODY MOVE!" The people standing behind Luke rushed away as he walked through their masses. He picked up his coat at the door and left, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

**Okay guys, I need your help. I can't decide between two different plot lines;**

**1. A very sappy love ending**

**2. Heartbreak ending**

**If you could tell me which way you would like this fic to go, that would be great!**


End file.
